smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanity Smurf (Hero Stories)
"My looks are just so smurfy!" Coinneach "Vanity" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Vanity is always obsessed with his own personal beauty, and is always seen carrying a mirror and admiring himself in it. He is easily identified with a flower on the side of his Smurf hat. He was also one of many Smurfs to meet Smurfette when Hefty brought her to the village as Gargamel's pawn. He didn't really feel anything for her since he was too occupied on his own beauty; that was until she became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf used a special formula. During the first day of Spring two years later, he watched many of his fellow Smurfs trying to ask Smurfette for her hand in marriage, and even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't change his feelings for her. 2 months later, he was one of many Smurfs to attend Hero's quarterstaff fight with Hefty, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but the fight ended in a deadlock. But he was too occupied with his beauty to watch the fight. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he was given the position of flower arranger for Hero and Wonder's wedding. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen Brainy, Hefty and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, he, Grouchy and Clumsy went in their place. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Glitter Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their daughter. He continued to watch his daughter's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality Like his cartoon show counterpart he is completely vain and narcissistic. He thinks of himself as the most beautiful Smurf, even more than both Smurfette and Wonder. His shallow self-interest often gets him into trouble by his fellow Smurfs because he hardly sees past his handheld mirror enough to be of any help. He has no general role in the village, but will help if he is truly needed, although sometimes he is told to stay out of the way. Despite his short-sightedness, he is a nice individual and cares about the other Smurfs. He may be overly worried about frivolities (finding a new wrinkle, wearing a new hat, oily or dry skin, etc.), but when it is absolutely necessary, he proves to have the willpower to put the mirror down and assist others. His hobbies include: *Looking at himself in the morning *Looking at himself in the evening *Looking at himself at night *Keeping his complexion fresh His house is full of mirrors. Role in the Village His role in the village is a Beautician, or on most occasions be given a job on flower arrangements. Relationships *'Hero' is considered a good friend. *'Smurfette' is considered a close friend, and one that he can share his beauty tips with in regards to both self-beauty and decor. *'Wonder' is also considered a close friend. Like Smurfette, he shares his beauty tips in regards to both self-beauty and decor. *'Papa Smurf' is considered his adopted father. *'Abloec' is considered a good friend who refuses to judge him for his behavior, but who often prays that he does not fall into temptation. *'Glitter' is his Mirror of Opposition-created Smurfette counterpart. *'Pailletee' is his future daughter, who he has through his wife. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants, but he has a pink flower on his hat and is usually seen carrying a hand mirror. His physique as a Smurf is considered within the normal range of his species. Stage Performance(s) For his role as Bashful in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs" he wears a teal colored Smurf hat with a flower on it, a yellow jacket, dark brown pants and white shoes. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be John Oliver, who voiced the character in the 2011'' Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel, ''The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft and in The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow. Trivia *His birth name of '''Coinneach '''is of Scottish origin meaning 'handsome'. *His Zodiac sign is Taurus, as his birthday is April 23, the same as his desired voice actor, John Oliver. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Clothesmakers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Self-interested characters Category:Fashionable characters Category:British accents Category:Nature worshipers Category:Vanity's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports